Drabbles from the Sea
by KoloheSanji
Summary: Ahoy! Foul language MAY or MAY NOT be ahead. A collection of short stories, ranging from pure angst to pure humor. 6. A Hug for Sanji. Story 7, Black is the Color of My Rainbow. The crew asks one another what color would their dream be, and Zoro answers.
1. What We Hear Zoro

**Author's Notes:** Okay! I really wanted a drabble thread...a REAL drabble thread. So, here it is...because I really, really wanted one...

XXXXX

**_What We Hear_  
(Zoro's POV)**

"Oi, Marimo!" --Hey, I'm too stupid to remember your name, so I'll just call you an item that's green!--

"Nani?"

"Where's Nami-swan?" --I have no cajones and want to be lead around like an idiot. So please, where is the money-grubbing witch, who has a pair larger than mine?--

"I don't know."

"Well then, have you seen Luffy? I have his snack." --What about the bottomless pit that we call our Captain? I want to feed him so he won't raid my precious kitchen, and eat the special items that I only prepare for my orange-haired master.--

"He's with Usopp."

"Which would be...where?" --I'm too incompetent to open my eyes and look up at the crow's next, where they should be. Especially since it is now time for Usopp's turn at watch. So...Zoro, can you tell me where they are?--

"Crow's nest."

"Hmph." --I'm a rude moron when it comes to any men who aren't as stupid as me. So, I'll just make ape sounds as my gesture of 'thanks.'--

"Baka..."

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this little piece! Mahalo and Aloha!  
Sanji: Oi!  
Zoro: Hahahahahahahaha!!!


	2. Stairway to Hell

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all who read the first story! And thank you to Simply Kim and Zo-zemonkeySan for reviewing it! THANK YOU!!!**

Now...onto the next short drabble...

XXXXX

_**Stairway to Hell**_

"Oi, Marimo!" Called the out-of-breath blonde as he emerged at the top of the hotel's massive staircase, "a little help here!"

With no elevators, and the bellboys on strike in the picket-line outside, it was left to the guests to handle their own bags and suitcases. And, with the rest of the crew already in town scouring the city, trying to find a shipfitter for the Going Merry, Sanji and Zoro were left to take the luggage up to their rooms.

However, unable to admit that he could be any less competent than the swordsman at anything, the cook had agreed to a challenge placed by the swordsman the night before...and lost. And now the swordsman had called in his marker, so that he could go directly to the room to relax.

"Baka!" Thought the cook, "I'll never take another drinking challenge from him again!"

Head still aching and stomach still churning from a night of heavy drinking, the slender blonde carried the last of the heavy, oversized bags in his arms.

Unable to see the steps ahead of him, the blonde had walked slowly up the stairs, carefully trying to feel for the next step before climbing up. However, his ascent had been so slow, that ever since he hit the halfway mark of the stairway, he could hear the swordsman shouting for him to 'move his ass' from their room.

Suddenly a dizzy spell hit as the cook moved to set his foot down on the next step, only to be greeted with empty air...

Already off balanced from the bag in his arms, the cook felt the fear of panic in his chest as he felt his body falling backwards.

Pain greeted the blonde as he felt his shoulders and back of his head impact against the stairs, as he could only watch as his feet were suddenly whizzing by above him. Feet and legs slamming into the railing, as his body continued to tumble down, end over end...as the bag finally left his grasp.

Finally coming to a stop just short of reaching the bottom of the stairway, the cook was confused as he tried to look upwards, but could only see the large pink bag lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nami-swan is going to kill me..." Was the cook's last thought as an intense wave of pain finally hit, and his world turned pitch-black.

XXXXX

"What's keeping you, Kuso-K...," opening the hotel room door, the yawning swordsman looked down the hallway just in time to see the cook slip backwards down the hotel staircase.

Running at full speed to the top of the stairs, the swordsman felt something inside of him drop as he saw the blonde lying face up, towards the bottom of the stairs.

_"No! Not again!" _ The words ran through the back of the swordsman's mind as he quickly raced to the cook's side.

"Oi, Ero-Kokku!" Called the swordsman, the pitch in his voice slightly rising. "Oi! Wake up!"

The swordsman watched as there was no response from the blonde. No movement. No words of insult. Nothing.

Images of _that_ day flashed through the swordsman's mind. Kuina's friends and family, all dressed in dark clothing. Their sad faces trying to hide their emotions. And, Kuina's coffin as they walked along with it in the rain.

"Don't you die like this, Kuso-Kokku!" Yelled Zoro as he grabbed the cook's shirt by the lapels, and tried to wake him.

_Why did he have to challenge that Ero-Kokku to a drinking contest? Why did he have to insist that the hung-over Dartboard Eyebrow carry the luggage on his own? And, why did he have to fall down a stairway, of all things?_

"Sanji, wake up!!!"

"Yakamashi," muttered the cook as he slowly opened his eyes, looking into the panicked face of the swordsman. "And stop shaking me. In case you haven't noticed, I _fell_ down the stairs."

Trying to get up, the cook yelped in pain as he grabbed onto the swordsman for support.

Scooping up the blonde, the swordsman carried him up the stairs and into the hotel room, like a groom carrying his bride through the threshold on their wedding night.

However, unlike a groom, Zoro dumped his _bride_ unceremoniously on one of the hotel beds and went back out to retrieve the last bag.

By the time the swordsman had returned, the cook was already curled up on the bed, fast asleep.

"Kuso-Kokku..." muttered the swordsman as he lay down on the bed next to the cook, and soon he too was fast asleep.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this little piece! Mahalo and Aloha!


	3. Love's Sacrifice

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all who read the second story! And thank you to Zo-zemonkeySan and Sheri-chan for reviewing it! THANK YOU!!!**

Okay, this third story is yaoi (no sex!) and it is tragic (WARNING: character death!!!).

I know that I was going to write something funny, but I just wasn't in the mood. Sorry. (I'll try to write a funny story next time).

However, I do hope that you still like this drabble...

XXXXX

_**Love's Sacrifice**_

Quietly, the cook watched as the swordsman trained in the moonlight for one final time.

He had always admired the green-haired man, and the way that he could handle his swords, and himself, in a fight. However, tomorrow would be the appointed moment that the swordsman had waited for all his life, and the moment that the cook knew that he would lose him forever.

"So, Marimo," the blonde finally spoke, "You're ready?"

Smirking, the swordsman answered, "What do you think , Ero-Kokku?"

_"Actually, no..." _was the thought that came to the blonde man's mind, but instead he simply shrugged and laughed, "If I told you what I was thinking, you'd probably kill me."

"Nani?" Asked the swordsman as he looked at the cook in confusion.

"Nothing," answered the blonde as he smiled at the swordsman, "Don't forget to get some sleep, Shitty Swordsman."

Nodding, the swordsman returned to his workout while the cook slipped into the kitchen.

XXXXX

The next morning, before anyone could awaken, the cook finished the many plates and dishes that he had been up all night cooking and baking. Grand servings of meat, fish and fowl--from his days with Zeff, all the way to when they caught their first fish here, in All Blue. Several types of breads, salads and deserts. Food that the crew could dine on for days.

Setting down the piece of paper in the middle of the table, the cook lit a cigarette and yawned.

Then before the sun's rays could break over the horizon, the blonde walked out the kitchen door and into the chilled morning air, for the final time.

XXXXX

As the swordsman awoke, he glanced over to the cook's hammock. It was empty.

Knowing that the blonde liked to awaken early to prepare the crew's meals, the swordsman thought nothing of it as he smirked and dressed himself, adjusting his haramaki and readying his katanas at his side.

Stepping out into the morning air, he could feel the welcome warmth of the sun's first rays on his face and body.

Soon it would be time for his duel with Mihawk, and he was ready.

However, as he looked in the direction of Mihawk's craft, he was shocked to see the cook and black-haired swordsman already in the midst of battle.

Bloodied and battered, the cook was barely standing. Seemingly held up by only his will, and nothing else. Flailing kicks were blocked by the expert swordsman, who wielded a small dagger as his only means of defense and attack.

"KUSO-KOKKU!!!" Shouted the green-haired swordsman, furious that the cook would even dare to interfere, with HIS battle.

Raising his head in exhaustion, panting hard with each breath, the cook shot the swordsman one final smile before attempting one final glorious attack on the sharp-eyed Mihawk.

At first the green-haired swordsman thought that the cook had stolen his victory, as the cook came to a stop, standing solidly still back-to-back with Mihawk. Then a second later, there was a spurt of blood from the blonde's throat, as he fell to the floor. Blue-eye half-open, staring into the vast nothingness.

Running to the blonde's side, Zoro tried to stop the bleeding as he held the man in his arms.

"Baka!" Shouted the green-haired swordsman. "Why?"

Sadly smiling, the cook looked up into the green-eyes of the swordsman. Gasping, until his breath finally ceased and stilled.

Breaking the silence, a voice came from behind Zoro.

"I didn't want to fight him, but he insisted. Do you still wish to fight me?"

Setting the blonde gently on the floor, the green-haired swordsman simply answered, "Hai."

_And the fight began..._

XXXXX

Swords sparked as they struck each other.

Weary shipmates awoken by the mighty battle that had started too early were shocked to see one of their nakama already lying dead.

A battle of evenly matched strength and speed stretched from minutes into hours.

However, in the end, the green-haired swordsman stood victorious...but, it was a double-edged victory. He had lost his comrade along with his greatest adversary, both in one day.

True, he probably would have killed the cook for interfering with his fight...if he had lived. However, the death of the blonde had left the swordsman with a gaping void in his chest.

Carrying the blonde's body back to the Mugiwara's ship, they laid him in the Men's Quarters until they could give him a proper send off.

As the crew entered the kitchen, they were floored by the feast that the cook had left for them.

"Wha--," Luffy cried, his mouth gaping open at the huge selection of meat dishes.

Seeing the note on the kitchen table, the swordsman walked over and picked it up.

_Dear Zoro,_

_Please, do not be angry with me._

_You had asked if I thought you were ready to fight Mihawk, and my answer would have been, "No."_

_You and he are now evenly matched in ability, speed and power. However, you need something more than that to win. You need an overwhelming reason and desire. And, my final gift to you will be that._

_I want you to fulfill your dream. I want you to be the World's Greatest Swordsman._

_I have found my All Blue, and I have found you. I can't ask for anything else of this world._

_I do regret one thing, but the time for that is past._

_The sun is going to come up soon, and I need to be going._

_Your's forever in love and friendship,_

_Sanji_

_P.S. The food needs to last you a while. Don't let Luffy eat it all._

Clutching the note, the swordsman's vision began to cloud with tears.

He had never realized before why the void in his heart had been so big when the cook died.

He had loved the blonde, more than just a friend or comrade in arms. He had truly loved the man.

Holding the note tightly in his grasp, the swordsman did something that he had never done before, or since, in front of the rest of the Mugiwara crew. He wept.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys liked this! Mahalo and Aloha!


	4. One Too Many

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all who read and reviewed Story 3: _Love's Sacrifice_. Thank you!**

**Sheri-chan:** Thank you very much!!! I know, it was really sad. However, it just seemed like something that Sanji would do for Zoro, if he thought it might save his life. (Sanji: (waving madly) "Don't cry, Sheri-Chwan!!! I'm fine! It was just a 'What If' story...")

**Zo-zemonkeySan:** Thank you!!! And, sorry if the story upset you. I hope that this one doesn't. Warning, there is some angst, but not like the last one. (Sanji: (waving madly, again) "Zo-zemonkey-swan!!! I'm fine! It was just a story!", Zoro: "Yeah...a story. Too bad.")

**Verum:** Thank you!!! And, don't be sad. (Sanji: (waving madly, but getting tired) "Verum-chwan!!! Really, I am fine!")

Sorry guys, I am still in a 'crappy place' (not my happy place...I think I'm like Zoro right now, lost...). So, this is still not the funny story...yet.

And now...an angst filled story, but with a lighter ending...

XXXXX

_**One Too Many**_

"What's the matter, Ero-Kokku? Can't hold your liquor?" Asked the swordsman as he downed another mug of sake.

Feeling uncomfortably warm, the cook started to walk towards the doorway of the crowded tavern.

"I just need some air," the blonde answered as the swordsman laughed.

Usually the cook would plant his foot on the swordsman's green head for making fun of him, but right now the only thing he could think of was getting outside to breathe.

Pushing through the tavern's swinging doors, the blonde grabbed on to the nearest light pole in the street, and hung on to it for dear life. Breathing the cool night air, he felt a little better, but not much.

"Oi," he muttered as he pressed his face against the cool surface of the pole.

His stomach churning, the cook closed his eyes.

On-lookers, comprised of both pirates and marines, laughed at the spectacle as they entered and exited the tavern.

If only there was a place where the cook could get his bearings in peace.

"Hey," came a voice as one of the tavern waiters spotted the cook, "you okay?"

Nodding, then shaking his head, the cook didn't want to speak as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach down.

As new on-lookers came by and laughed at the woozy blonde, the waiter grabbed the cook's arm.

"Come with me," said the waiter as he pulled the cook into an alleyway behind the tavern, "you can rest over here. It's much quieter."

Away from prying eyes, and in the darkness of the alley, the waiter helped the cook against the brick wall behind the tavern.

"Thank you," the cook finally managed to say, as the waiter pushed the blonde back up against the wall.

Trying not to fall over, the cook slowly began to realize that the waiter was not leaving. In fact, the waiter was now pressed against his chest, pressing his face into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Oi," said the cook as he tried to fend off the unwanted advances, "stop it."

Slapping the blonde hard across the face, the waiter then turned his attention to the cook's shirt, ripping it open and allowing the buttons to fall to the ground.

"Stop," the cook muttered, unable to bring a leg or arm up in defense. "Don't..."

Now the waiter was pulling at the cook's pants, forcing it down to his knees.

As the cook could only watch in horror as the waiter undid his pants, the blonde did the only thing he could do, he threw up.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted the waiter as he looked down at the mess all over the front of his shirt.

Grabbing the front of the cook's shirt, the waiter reached into his pocket pulled out a knife.

Holding the knife to the cook's throat, the man hissed, "You scum. I'll slit your throat for that..."

At that moment, a katana's blade swung and stopped short of cutting the waiter's throat.

"And I'll do more than slit your throat if you do."

Dropping the blade, the waiter held his palms up in the air and backed away from the blonde.

"You called him scum?" Growled the swordsman. "Well you look like shit."

Finally lowering his sword, the green-haired man ordered, "get out of here. I don't want to see your face again...ever."

As the waiter fled, the swordsman sheathed his katana as he went to his friend. Pulling up, and closing the cook's fly and belt, the swordsman slipped an arm around the wavering man. Allowing the weight of the cook to rest against his body, the green-haired man started to guide the blonde down the street.

"Marimo?"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

Turning around, the two men started back up the street.

"And Marimo?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then after a moment, the swordsman added, "Ero-Kokku?"

"What?"

"Don't breathe on me..."

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this one. A bit lighter, but still not the funny story that I wanted. So, I still have some work to do. Thank you for reading, and reviewing (if you review it). Mahalo and Aloha!**


	5. What Color Are You?

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who read and reviewed Story 4: _One Too Many_!!!**

**Verum:** Thank you!!! Ah, but if he got a break, we wouldn't have all these interesting stories. LOL!!!

**Zo-zemonkeySan:** Thank you!!! And, yes. I laughed at that, too. (Actually, there are worst places that Sanji could have thrown up...regarding the waiter. LOL!) And yes, that guy should have been beaten...but I think Sanji can take a hit from a weakling like that.

Now, for the new story...**  
**

**Added Notes:** Recently came across an interesting piece of info regarding handkerchiefs, and the meaning of their color (in certain subcultures). However, since it doesn't really have to mean anything in this story, it plays well both ways. So, I'm including it here.

Hope you like it...enjoy...

XXXXX

_**What Color Are You?**_

As the swordsman lifted weights on the deck of the ship, the cook began to ponder a question.

"Oi, Marimo!"

"What do you want, Kuso-Kokku?" Responded the swordsman as he momentarily stopped his training.

"What's with the bandana?"

Feeling the pangs of irritation growing within him, the swordsman replied. "What about it?"

"Why black? Why not red? Or, blue?"

"Because I like BLACK," answered the swordsman as he tried to continue doing his reps.

"But, WHY black?" Asked the cook.

Putting down the weights, the swordsman walked over to the cook. An angry smirk growing across his face.

"You want to know, you Kuso-Kokku?"

"Yes, you Shitty Swordsman."

"You REALLY want to know?"

"YES!" Shouted the cook in anger.

Punching a fist in the cook's stomach, the swordsman knocked the wind out of him. Sending Sanji crashing to the ground.

"That's why," growled the swordsman as he returned to his training.

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked it. (nervous laughter) For those who didn't know, black is supposed to mean...well, let's just say, the letters 'S' and 'M' have something to do with it. LOL!!! Thank you for reading and reviewing (if you reviewed it). Mahalo and Aloha!**

**Added Notes: Due to some confusion, I'm adding this explanation. A cloth 'black' handkerchief (or bandana) is used to signify if a person is into S&M--(PAIN). In the culture that I was alluding to, it is 'usually' placed in the back pocket (though it could have been worn on the arm or belt, too)--left for dominant, right for submissive. Zoro wears his on his left arm.  
**


	6. A Hug For Sanji

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who are reading and reviewing the stories!!! Especially those who read and reviewed, Story 5: _What Color Are You?_ (I'm going to post a sequel to that story after this one, only because this story is a little depressing, and I wanted to cushion it with something funny).**

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! You weren't the only one who didn't get the 'black' bandana thing. LOL! However, I hope that the explanation I added to the end notes helped. (Zoro: (smirking...out of anger? Or, something else?), KS: (running away))

**Zo-zemonkeySan:** Thank you!!! LOL!!! Only Zoro can hurt Sanji the way that he does. LOL!!! (Sanji: "Zo-zemonkey-swan!!! Don't tell him that!!!," Zoro: (getting geared up to hit Sanji again), KS: (bonking Zoro on head) "Stop that!")

**Me aka. Ari:** Thank you!!! I'm sorry that Story 3 made you cry, but I'm really happy that you liked Story 3 and 5!!! (Sanji: (waving madly) "Hi, Me aka. Ari-chwan! Don't cry! I'm okay!!!", Zoro: (smiling and rubbing his knuckles) "Hai! Story 5 was really FUN!!!")

And, onto the next story...

XXXXX

_**A Hug for Sanji**_

As Sanji lay in his hammock, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and pressed his face into the crook of his arms. Ever since he was a child, sailing along with the rest of the crew on the Orbit, he had often done this to comfort himself.

No parents or family to hug him and tell him that he was loved. Only other cooks, and later pirates, who raised him with a fair but rough hand. Ridicule and criticism took the place of praises and compliments, and smacks and kicks were substituted for hugs and kisses.

It was very difficult for a man who had always felt these softer emotions, to get by day to day without expressing them.

_Perhaps this is why whenever he was in the presence of a pretty woman he would allow his emotions to gush out?_

Sanji hugged himself a little harder as he felt the empty void in himself widen.

Physical contact was always a hard thing to come by, especially on the high-seas.

A hug was sometimes misconstrued as something more, and fear of being punished (or worse) often kept the blonde child from showing affection. However, on those rare occasions when there was a beautiful woman onboard, that was another story.

And later, when he was no longer a little boy, drunken carousing and hugs were okay to express...

But it was never real, just an emotion that people got swept up in at the time.

_Sometimes one just wanted to be held, and not feel all alone anymore._

Sanji quietly sobbed.

"Oi, Ero-Kokku," the whispered voice interrupted the cook's train of thoughts. "If you're going to do that, go to the restroom..."

"Shut up, you Shitty Swordsman!" The blonde quietly yelled as he tried to bite back the anger that was now mixing into his depression.

"Kuso-Kokku! I'm just trying to tell you, if you're going to make disgusting noises..."

Swinging his legs off of his hammock, the cook jumped off and stormed out of the men's quarters.

Finding a darkened corner on the ship's deck, he sat down, wrapped his arms around himself tightly and cried.

As Sanji began to drift off to sleep, he could have sworn that he felt the comforting sensation of several pairs of arms hugging him tightly...

XXXXX

Watching from her seat in the crow's nest above, the dark haired Nico Robin watched the blonde man sleeping below, and smiled.

"Oyasuminasai, Cook-san."

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading, and reviewing, this story!!! Mahalo and Aloha!**


	7. Black is the Color of My Rainbow

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing these short stories! And thank you to those who reviewed Story 6: _A Hug for Sanji_!!!**

**Lady Geuna: **Thank you!!! And yes, she is the perfect one to hug Sanji! (Sanji: (waving) "Hi, Lady Geuna-swan!!! Yes, I was hugged by Robin-chwan!", Zoro: (glaring at Sanji))

**Eileen-san:** Thank you!!! I'm really happy that you liked 'Love's Sacrifice'...I really liked it, too. (Sanji: (waving) "Hi, Eileen-swan!!! Don't be sad! I got hugged by Robin-chwan!", Zoro: (eye twitching))

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! (Sanji: (hugging Blizzardrake) "Arigatou gozaimasu, Blizzardrake-swan!!!", Zoro: (eye has developed into a full tick))

**Tashgi:** Thank you!!! Yes, he tends to get treated badly quite a few times. However, he (almost) always lands on his feet, or manages to get the upper-hand once in awhile. LOL!!! Read this story! (Sanji: "Hi, Tashgi-swan!!! See Zoro, she cares about me, too!", Zoro: (still has that tick, and is now placing his hand on his katana))

**Zo-zemonkey-San:** Thank you!!! LOL!!! Um...I better not say anything right now. (Sanji: (hugging Zo-zemonkey-San) "Hi, Zo-zemonkey-swan!!!", Zoro: (still with the tick and his hand on a sword, but with a huge smirk now on his face))

**Verum:** Thank you!!! LOL!!! (Sanji: "Hi, Verum-swan!!!", Zoro: (drawing his swords) "That's it!!!" (chasing Sanji around the room))

And now for the next story...

**This is actually a sequel to Story 5: _What Color Are You?_**

Here we go...

XXXXX

_**Black is the Color of My Rainbow**_

"Pink!" Shouted the high-pitched voice that could only be Chopper's.

As the swordsman walked on to the ship's deck, he could hear his other crewmates shouting out various colors.

"Red," cried Luffy, "like the color of meat!"

"Luffy," Usopp spoke, his head tilted slightly in confusion, "only raw meat is red."

Luffy only smiled and rocked himself in his position on Merry's figurehead.

"What about you Nami-swan?" Asked the cook as he watched her with hearts in his eyes.

"Gold. Definitely gold."

"And you, Robin-chwan?" The cook continued.

Thinking for a long moment, the historian answered, "blue, like the vast skies."

"And how about you, Usopp?" Asked Luffy, who had stopped thinking about meat long enough to ask.

"I like white, like the figurehead of my beautiful Merry."

"And you, Zoro?" Luffy asked as his eyes caught sight of the swordsman.

"And me, what?" Questioned the swordsman, not quite knowing what game they were now playing.

Smiling, Luffy explained, "if your dream were a rainbow, what color would it be?"

"Nani?"

"What color would your dream be?" Growled the cook, who was still angry about the sucker punch he had taken from the swordsman a few days before.

"Black," answered the green-haired man as he looked directly at the blonde and smirked.

Scowling, the cook stormed off into the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, the blonde emerged from the kitchen holding several plates in his arms.

First, he stopped by Nami and Robin.

"For my Nami-swan," the cook smiled as he handed the orange-haired navigator a plate of cookies dusted with gold. "And for Robin-chwan," he handed the raven haired woman a plate of blue-berry cookies with light-blue frosting.

"Arigatou," replied the women as the cook moved on to the next group.

"Oi, Luffy!" Called the cook as he reached out a plate of red cookies to the Captain.

Taking the plate, the Captain immediately threw a cookie into his mouth.

"Tastes like meat!" Shouted the straw-hatted Captain as he downed the rest of the cookies in one gulp. "Arigatou, Sanji!"

Then the cook handed a plate of pink strawberry cookies to Chopper and white sugar powdered cookies to Ussop, both of who shouted an excited, "Arigatou," as well.

Finally, the slender blonde walked over to the swordsman who had fallen asleep against the ship's mast.

"Oi, Shithead!" The cook called down to the man who was sleeping at his feet.

Opening a sleepy eye, the swordsman looked up at the blonde.

"What do you want, Kuso-Kokku." Growled the green-haired man.

"Here!" Shouted the cook as he shoved a plate into the swordsman's lap.

On the plate was a set of perfectly black, burnt cookies.

As he walked away, Sanji smiled as he heard a litany of curses erupting from the swordsman's mouth.

Which was quickly followed by Luffy asking if Zoro was going to eat his cookies...

XXXXX

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all who are reading and reviewing these short stories. I hope you liked this one! Mahalo and Aloha!**


End file.
